tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
MARS Ascendant TP
TP Name: MARS Ascendant TP Primary Characters: Artemis, Baroness, Cobra Commander, Destro, Evac, General G.I. Joe, G.I. Jane, Major Bludd, Over Kill, Slipstream, Spirit, Temera, Wild Weasel thumb|[[Destro]] Primary Factions: Cobra, G.I. Joe Primary Location: Cobra Island, Dayton Pit, Trans-Carpathia Date: 2009 - 2010 When Cobra Commander disappears on an attack on the Dayton Pit, Destro takes over Cobra Island, nearly sparking another Cobra Civil War! Logs/Posts 2009 August 24: Rescue Plans Destro, Major Bludd, and Wild Weasel discuss what to do about Cobra Commander's disappearance. September 20: CNN Report In news today, Laird James McCullen Destro XXIV of Trans-carpathia has announced himself as the new benevolent Monarch of Cobra Island. <> "We all will mourn the disappearance of Cobra Commander, though in his absence I will step up to guide his growing nation into a new era of Monarchy over Dictatorship. As a colony of Trans-carpathia, Cobra Island will have access to all of the freedoms, and constitutional rights that a Trans-carpathian citizen enjoys every day. Together, we hope to prove to the United Nations that Cobra Island is a benevolent nation, who open to peaceful negotiations and business deals with the world. I do hope the allies of Cobra Island will be the Allies of Trans-carpathia, and to their enemies, I offer the olive branch and a chance for peace. >> September 21: IC Message to all Cobra Troops This is the Baroness. I am sending this to all LOYAL Cobra Troops, Destro is attempting to take over Cobra, and meld it into something the Commander does not want. We can not allow this. If you support Cobra Commander's true Vision of Cobra, contact me now. If you prefer, go to Broca Beach... I will be there awaiting the TRULY loyal troops. Baroness Clear Sep 21: IC Message to all Cobra Troops : Citizens of Cobra Island. We are standing at the cusp of a new era for Cobra Island. United, Trans-Carpathia and Cobra will be the largest and most powerful superpower on the planet. I do not intend to take Cobra Commander's place, simply to guard his assets until his return. Under Trans-Carpathia's protection, you will find that you have the power and resources available to you that only we can provide. Against us, you will find those same resources taken away. Anyone who wishes to join the Baroness on her self-destructive regime against myself and the Commander, you are free to do so. But know that you and the Baroness would be listed as enemies of the state and will be dealt with appropriately. --Laird Destro, out. Ukrainian Response to TC Takeover Mon Sep 21 Associated Press Welcome to the Ukranian Consulate in New York, where Baroness Anasastia DeCobray has a response to Laird Destro's takeover of Cobra Island. *Standing before the camera is a tall woman, nearly 6 feet tall. She has ebony hair that flows to between the middle of her back and her shoulders with very little in the way of curls. Her face is very attractive, even considering she wears glasses. Her Saphire hued eyes peer out from behind rimless glasses, with intelligence and what appears to be little true emotions. Her hair is pulled away from her face, most of the time, to allow her high cheekbones to be seen easily. Her look is of a definitive Eastern European model, that reminds one of Romania, or Poland. She is currently wearing a Purple, Silk, Sleevless blouse, and a pair of Black Jeans. Also, a pair of Mid-Calf Length Black Sueade Boots are on her feet.* :"Good Evening, I have a few comments for our neighbors in TransCarpathia. Imperialistic takeover of sovereign countries, even ones that have a history of violence, is disturbing. I disapprove of such a move, and I move the United Nations consider sanctions against TransCarpathia. Thank You. I will not be taking any questions." *She walks back into the consulate.* Shocking developments, as there have been rumors that link Baroness DeCobray and Laird Destro, romantically. We will be watching this story closely in the coming days. Sep 22: Cobra Island in Chaos? There are a lot of unconfirmed reports that Cobra Island is about to be the sight of a Civil War. Two sides, both claiming to be loyal to Cobra Commander, are forming up, and residents are picking their leader. Destro on one side, and Baroness on the other. Nothing is confirmed, just vague reports and rumors... Radio Chatter and internet chat rooms are awash with reports. Nov 11: Cobra -- Trouble in the ranks? Rumor has it that the low-to-mid level ranked Cobra operatives are complaining about a lack of effort by the Higher Ranked Cobra Personnel to locate and rescue Cobra Commander. With Baroness now in charge of Cobra, could this spell the doom of the organization? 2010 * February 11 - "Baroness Interview" - Melinda Lossman interviews the Baroness by phone. * February 11 - "Attacks Strain US Relations with TC" - Recent attacks on US military installations by Cobra has put to rest hopes for improved relations with Cobra Island and has strained US relationships with Trans-Carpathia as well. Category:2010 Category:Past TPs Category:TPs